1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic alloy suitable for a magnetic memory using a temperature change in a magnetized state and for the structure of the magnetic memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device using a temperature change in the magnetized state, a temperature sensor, a magneto-optical memory, and so forth have been made and studied. These devices only use a change of the magnetic properties at around the critical temperature such as the magnetic transition temperature, the magnetic compensation temperature, and the spin reorientation temperature of magnetic materials, for example, magnetic alloys. In other words, the temperature sensor and the magneto-optical memory basically use the change of magnetic properties at around the critical temperature. Namely, they positively use neither a heat hysteresis nor a storage effect of the magnetized state by means of temperature.